


Accept My Friend Request

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: The Doctor Meets the Doctor [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Social Media, Social Networking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: Would the Doctor still be the Doctor if they hadn't experienced all humanity has to offer? Well, yes, but that's not the point. Join the Doctor and friends (and the occasional enemy) as they get up to all kinds of shenanigans on social media.





	1. FaceBook

**The Eleventh Doctor** _just updated their status..._

Bowties are definitely cool. I won't hear otherwise. (Yes, I am talking to you, Ponds.) 

 **Amelia** **Pond** _,_ **Rory** **Williams** _,_ **The Twelfth Doctor** _, and six thousand others like this..._

 **River Song**   _commented..._ Sweetie, I say this for your own good. Bowties are not cool. 

_One hundred people liked this._

**Amelia Pond** _commented..._ Yeah, what River said. They went out of fashion God-knows how long ago.

_Sixteen people liked this._

**The Thirteenth Doctor** _commented..._ Dunno what I was thinking wearing bowties back then.

 **Clara Oswald** _commented..._ Yeah, Doctor, bowties really aren't cool. You just look like someone who found their granddad's old clothes and decided to play dress up. 

 **The Eleventh Doctor** _commented..._ Yes, yes, alright! That's enough of that, thank you, everyone! 

 **The Mistress** _commented..._ At least it's not as bad as your God awful patchwork coat. God-knows what you were thinking back then. 

 **The Eleventh Doctor** _replied to_ **The Mistress**... Yes, thank you for that flashback, Missy :/

_View one-hundred and sixty thousand more comments on this post..._


	2. Snapchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never open up Snapchat whilst being pursued by a bunch of angry Sontarans.

A plasma bolt flew straight past the Doctor's head, missing his ear by mere centimetres. He yelped and ducked into a crevice, hiding from the angry Sontarans.

Inside his jacket pocket, his phone buzzed. With a groan, he angled his arm in the tight space so he could reach inside and grab his phone. 

Unlocking it, he noticed he had a Snap from River. 

Peeking around the corner, he was relieved to see the Sontarans reloading their weapons. That would be enough time to answer River. 

Opening up  _Snapchat_ , he clicked her Snap and grinned at the sight of her in what looked to be a museum. The picture was slightly dark which presumably meant it was night time, thus meaning she was robbing the place. There was a caption on the picture reading, "hello, sweetie." 

With a smirk, he clicked off the picture and opened his camera to reply.

Just as he did, another plasma bolt whizzed past him and he startled, jolting the camera and accidentally pressing the button.

Pushing away from the crevice, he ran for his life whilst deleting the picture. Instead, he held the record button, finding it easier to reply that way.

"Sorry, honey," he yelled into the camera, barely escaping a plasma bolt, "can't talk right now! Being chased by a bunch of very angry Sontarans! Talk later? L- ah!"

A bolt skimmed his head again and he let go of the button. The video played back to him, and despite how messy it was, he decided it would do. River would understand. She might even find it amusing, he thought.

He pressed send on the video, sighing in relief when it was sent. He repocketed his phone and pulled out his sonic instead. 

Now, he needed a plan. 


End file.
